Realization Can Take A While
by BucketFullOfBrittana
Summary: One shot! Brittana. An alternitive to what happened inbetween Sexy and Original Song. With a fluffy ending! I know it's short, but I would be so greatful if you could take the time to read and review. Most importantly though, enjoy!


**Hello! It's been a while since I've done any fics on here. I've sort of been at a loss about what to write. I know this is only short, but that's why it's called a One Shot!  
So bacically, this is set after the Hurt Locker Scene in _Sexy_, and doesn't relate to any of the events in _Original Song_. It takes place after school on the same day as the Hurt Locker Scene, after the Celbacy Club meeting.  
Here we go:**

_

* * *

__Why did she do it? The girl she fell in love with bared her heart out to her, and she turned her down. She told her she was in love with her 'boyfriend', but that was a lie. She didn't love him. She just didn't want to hurt him._

_She told her that she'd be her's, if it wasn't for Artie. Artie, the boy she was supposed to 'love'. The Latina wouldn't accept that though, and she battered off any contact she tried to make with her. She apologized, but her best friend had already turned around and ran off down the hallway._

_

* * *

_"Santana, please!" Brittany pleaded, trying to catch up with her extremely fast friend as she spotted her exiting the ladies' restroom. There were a few moments of awkward silence, before the Latina swerved around to face the blonde.

"What do you want, Brittany?" She sighed. It was evident she had been crying, but the traces of tears were thickly covered up make up.

"Are you mad at me about what happened at lunch break?" The blonde enquired, although she was pretty sure she already knew the answer. "I mean, I saw the looks you were giving me in Celibacy Club when I was with Artie, and you didn't show up for Spanish last lesson. Please tell me we're still friends…" She continued, trying not to stare the heart broken looking girl in the eyes.

"I honestly don't know. I guess I'm just a little confused. First you wanted me to talk about feelings, so we went see Miss. Holiday. After that we sang Landslide in front of Glee club, and I thought you were feeling the same things I was during the performance. Then when I finally plucked up enough courage to confess my love for you, you tell me that you won't be with me because of Artie. So I don't know, Brittany. What do you think?" The brunette replied, although her tone wasn't harsh or sarcastic, she sounded genuinely confused.

Before the fair haired girl could respond, she was cut off by another question. "Let me ask you something. Do you love him? Do you love him in the way you love me?"

Shaking her head, Brittany gazed at the floor. She thought for a moment, before answering. "I love him, San. But definitely not in the way I love you. I love him in the way that he's, like, sweet and stuff. He's nice to me and we always talk and have fun when we're together. But I love you in the way that, I see us having a future. I can see us becoming a family. We could have children and a fluffy cat. I could be a dancer and you could be my super hot cheerleader coach." She explained, grinning at the small chuckle Santana accidentally let slip from her mouth. Taking a breath, she returned to being serious. "I totally would love to be with you, but hurting Artie for that isn't right. He hasn't done anything wrong."

Placing a hand on her venerable best friend's shoulder, Santana lowered her voice. There was nobody in the hallway with them (since everyone had already gone home), but she didn't want to make her cry by sounding too forceful.

"Don't worry about him, he's a big boy, he can handle a break up. He must know you'll never stick with him forever, anyways. I mean, seriously, he's so - … You know what, never mind. Just, do what you feel is right, not what you think he'll want. Because after all, this is between you and me, not him." She advised, gazing the sensitive girl in the eyes. They were full of confusion, hurt, and uncertainty.

Nodding, the slightly duller girl let a tear roll down her face. "Okay, I guess you're right. I want to be with you, I really do. I just don't want him to think I'm a nasty person, because I'm not, am I, San?"

"Not at all, gorgeous…" Santana instantly answered, her thumb gracing the blonde's pale cheek, wiping the drop of salty liquid off it. "Please don't ever let him make you feel like that, 'cause if he does, he'll have some serious ass in need of a kicking!"

Brittany let slip a weak chuckle, her eyes glimmering. Relief flooded through both girl's bodies as they stood by themselves in the middle of the usually busy school hallway. For the first time in ages, Santana began to think that everything would finally make sense. She didn't care if it would ruin her reputation, she just wanted to walk hand in hand around the school with the girl she loved. As a couple.

After a few moments of quiet reflection, Brittany spoke up.

"I'm going to break up with Artie tomorrow. I'll tell you everything, in case he gets mad. I love you Santana, I really do."

Taking the pale girl's hand in her own, Santana pulled her in for a hug. "So do I, Brit. I don't know why it took me so long to accept it, but now that I have, I want to be yours forever." She stated, before giving her soon-to-be girlfriend a kiss on the lips.

They pulled away, the biggest beams ever on both of their faces. It had been a very emotional day, but at that moment, it didn't matter. They had each other. They had _always _had each other, but they just didn't know it.

They strolled through the hallways, hand in hand, as they left school for the day. I guess you could call it their practice run for tomorrow.

_

* * *

_

**Okay, so it was fluffy (and a tad cheesey, but that never harms anyone!). I hope you all enjoyed it, even though it wasn't much. I honestly can't believe it took over an hour to write. I'm slow. xD**

**Any reviews would be extremely appreciated! And you'll all get Brittana flavoured cookies! :D**

**Thanks for reading! (: **


End file.
